The Pretty Ones
by Beyond.Twisted13
Summary: Canada has been in love with Scotland since his first years at Hetalia Academy. As his final year approaches, he must finally confess his true feelings for Scotland. But how can you win over someone, when someone is always better? Epically when that person is Arthur Kirkland, the most wanted boy in school. Based on an actual experience.


The Pretty Ones  
(A Hetalia Fanfiction. Canada x Scotland)  
Rated: M  
Information: Canada has been in love with Scotland since his first years at Hetalia Academy. As his final year approaches, he must finally confess his true feelings for Scotland. But how can you win over someone, when someone is always better? Epically when that person is Arthur Kirkland, the most wanted boy in school. Based on an actual experience. Lust Envy Greed Wrath Pride Sloth Gluttony.

CHAPTER 1. Pride.

"Mattieu... Mattieu... Mattieu?!"

I bolted up out of bed, a cold sweat running down my back and chest. "W-What?"

"Nice boxers. Come on, we have to go to school." I looked up at my brother Alfred, though I couldn't actually see him.

"G-Get out! I need to take a shower." I grabbed my black wire framed glasses and placed them over my face. I looked over at Alfred, who was wearing a white tank top with a basketball jersey over it, and baggy light blue shorts with some overly-expensive, over-sized white shoes.

Alfred left my room as I grabbed a red towel, and headed to my private bathroom. I turned on the light and winced violently. The wall are bright red, with a snow white floor. All the soaps in the shape of maple leaves, and decorations towels mimicking the Canadian flag hung on the towel rack. An iPod docking station sat on the porcelain sink, covered in water stains. I touched the black play button, and Florence and the Machines blasted through the black speakers. I smiled at the song, but knew Alfred would complain about the "emo" music. But, really, I won't listen to his hosing rap or western music. I clicked on Artists and went though the "G"s. Soon, Green Day was filling my Canadian-Pride theme bathroom. I smiled gently and pulled off my boxers, placing my glasses on my folded towel.

I stepped into the shower, and turned the shower-head on. The semi-warm water made my light caramel blonde hair stick to my face and neck. I ran my hands over my face, rinsing off the sweat and night drool. I reached over to grab my maple shampoo, but grabbed a green bottle instead. Mint Magic. Made in Scotland. A cold shiver ran up my body. Allistor Kirkland. The boy I've known since first grade. The boy with the sexy red hair and drunken smile. Born in Scotland. Who always smells of mint and scotch... The boy Allistor Kirkland, who I've loved since first grade. Allistor Kirkland, who is my best friend. I opened the green and silver bottle and smelt it. A moan pasted through my chipped lips like smoked past through Allistors when he smoked. Fuck... He looked sexy while smoking... Hell, he looked sexy doing homework... I let my mind wonder past the point of day dreaming, that is until I realized I now smelt of mint and was covered in soapy minty foam.

"F-Fuck!" I finished ridding my hair of the addicting mint shampoo and looked at the time on my docking station. 7:48. I turned off the shower and reached over to grab my towel. I dried off all the stray drops on my skin and glanced into the mirror. Mid-length light but thick caramel hair with an E-Zone curl, large light purple eyes with thick black eyelashes, pouty light pink lips, pudgy cheeks, and pale skin. My body was athletic and thin. And I couldn't see how I was still alive after all those years of hockey. I brushed my teeth as the towel caught all the water dripping from my hair.

"Mattieu! Hurry the fuck up, Bro!" Alfred called up to me, most likely from the kitchen.

I walked into my room, which was painted red on all four walls, with a black plush carpet with a red leaf rug in the middle. My windows were covered by black black-out curtains. My bed was large and covered by a canopy with white sheets, a red blanket, and a black comforter. My pet polar bear, Kumajiro was sleeping happily on my bed next to my black kitty, Toronto. I glanced at my closet which was slightly open, and pulled out a XL red sweatshirt with a white maple leaf on the breast. I tossed it on my bed, turned to my dresser and took out a pair of tight black jeans, black/green silk boxers, a black tank top, and socks. I slide everything on quickly, racked my hairbrush through my hair, slid on my red and black checkered Vans and rushed downstairs.

"Ready to go, Bro?"

I looked at Alfred once more, and noticed his book bag. "Oh!" I quickly rushed back upstairs and grabbed my book bag and Allistors shampoo. Quickly turning, I rushed back down the stairs holding my ipod and phone.

"Dude... Why did you grab Shampoo?" Alfred asked me as we climbed into his beat-up old Ford Truck. "Wait... isn't that Allistors shampoo?"

"Y-Yeah... He forgot it when he stayed over a week ago. I didn't notice it until this morning, ey." Alfred started up the car, and drove off twords school.

"So... How far did you guys get?" Alfred asked.

"W-What? Y-You're sick! All we did was study, watch a movie, take showers, and fall asleep..."

"Poor little Mattie~ Did you sleep in bed with him?!" I nodded slowly. "Dude! You so tots had your chance! You didn't even cuddle or kiss?!"

"W-Well I woke up on his chest...A-And both of us were in boxers..." I found myself blushing, recalling the feel of my face against his hot chest as he gazed down at me, smoking a cigarette. I remember his rough legs pressed against my smooth snowy legs. I remember his fingers running through my hair which was still damp from the shower.

"Why didn't you try anything?! You had him in bed, close to naked, and you were on top of him! You've been dreaming of that since like, what, third grade?!"

"A-Alfred the road! Pay attention... Hoser..."

"Ouch! Awwe~ Did poor Mattie miss ginger pressed against him?" Alfred teased...

Yes... "N-No! I-I just... had to rush my shower..."

"Speaking of showers, do you smell mint?" I glanced at Alfred, face bright red. "You sick fuck..."

"I-I couldn't help it! I-I wasn't thinking... D-Do you think Allistor will notice?"

Alfred pulled into the school parking lot. "We'll find out soon. Do you think I should ask Amelia to homecoming? It is our senior year after all. You should go too. Ask Allistor~?"

Homecoming. A place where teenagers grind against each other. Girls wear the shortest dress they can find, and stuff their bras in order to hold them up. Seriously, girls, why even bother wearing high heals if you are just going to take them off five minutes after entering the crowded, sweaty gym? I really hate girls... "Honestly, Alfred, I don't want to go. And, you know Amelia is dating Arthur Kirkland..."

"Yeah? And?" He parked the car and got out. "Ew. Gross... It's raining. And it's too cold." The date was October seventeenth, it was about forty-two degrees, rainy, and smelt of fall.

"Hosing Americans..." I walked tword the doors to Hetalia Academy. Nobody was outside like usual... I sat down at my usual spot, a two-person wooden bench under a huge maple tree. It gave you perfect shade for reading.

It was another half an hour before first bell rang. I always wait for at least one of my few friends to get here before heading inside. I saw the bad-touch trio walked by, Antonio waving sweetly as France winked at me. France has always been a good friend, like an older brother. But the boy next to him, Gilbert, hates me to death because I wouldn't date him in middle school.

"Salute, Mattieu." A sweet, soothing voice seemed to whisper next to me. "How was your weekend?" The Personification of Romania, Vladimir, sat next to me. He has glowing red eyes, a very emotionless face, a casper-like complection, and a sickly frail body. He had also been a great friend, and is the only one aside from Alfred who knows of my attraction to Allistor.

"It was good. Do you want to go inside?" I smiled sweetly at the vampire.

"You may. It's rare I can go outside in the morning. I quit enjoy this. Oh, and, you smell like mint... Did you and Allist-"

"N-No! I-I just used his shampoo on accident..." I blushed deeply.

"Ah... Are you planning on asking him to go to Homecoming with you this year?"

"I-I would... B-But I think he has plans that night..."

"This Saturday? I think not... If you want to go, I'll be your date, Mattieu." Vladimir looked at me, a small smile on his baby face.

"T-Tell you what... I-If Allistor has a date, I'll go with you." Vlad blinked at me. "O-Oh! T-That sounded awful... I-I didn-"

"Calm down, Mattieu. I understand." Vlad smiled again. "I'll gladly go with you if Allistor has other plans."

I hugged Vladimir suddenly, he smelt of a deep musk and blood orange. Vlad wrapped his arms around me, holding me. "Thank you, Vladimir."

"Don't thank me. I'd be an honor to go with you, Canada."

"Romania..."

"Now go on and meet Allistor. He is in the music room."

I quickly stood up and rushed inside, running past all the same faces I see every day of my life. The music room was on the top floor and next to the choir room. I ran up the steps, and down past all the nations flags that hung in the history hall. I slowed down as I got closer to the music room. I leaned against the door, hearing the piano. I gently pushed open the door, and there at the grand piano sat Allistor. I rarely saw Allistor in his normal clothes. You see, it was spirit week and we are allowed to wear our "normal" clothes to school. As long as it follows dress code, and if you're slutty enough, you can wear whatever the fuck you want.

"Oui! Mattieu!" Allistor walked up to me, in a white button-up and black over coat, a clover necklace, and loose black dress pants with green Converse. His hair was messy as always, as if he just has sex. "How are you this morrow, lad?"

"I-I'm good, Alli. How are y-" Allistor placed a hand over my mouth.

"Do you smell that? I smell mint..." He looked around curiously. He glanced at me, and smiled. "Mattieu..." he leaned in close to my neck and breathed in deeply. "You smell so good... Did you change your shampoo? You usually smell like maple syrup?"

I slowly opened up my bag and pulled out his shampoo. "Y-You left this at my house last week and forgot about it..." He looked at the bottle then at me.

"You used my shampoo?"

"I-I wasn't looking and grabbed in on accident... I-I'm sorry, I'll buy you a new on-" Allistor took a hold of me, pressed my face against his chest.

"Mattieu... There is no need. You smelling this good is payment enough for using a tit of shampoo."

"Well, sorry I don't smell good on a regular basis..."

"No! You smell amazing no matter what but I..." Allistor looked down at me. "I-I really like the smell of mint..."

"A-And I love the smell of cigarettes..." I bit my lip hard. "I-I mean... I-I... I like the smell of burning plants..." What the fuck did I just say...?

"Well, that's a Canadian for you," Allistor joked, "So, Mattieu, do you mind if I stay over again tonight? I suck at History..."

"S-Sure. Did you bring your car?"

Allistor nodded. "Yep. I'll take you to my house after school. Then we'll head over after I grab my clothes."

I nodded, still pressed against his chest. Then the first bell rang.

I slowly pulled away from Allistor, and he looked down at me. "Mattieu... I'll see you in History." Allistor winked and walked out of the room.

I held my breath and sighed happily... Why the fuck didn't you kiss him! You hosing idiot! You HAD him... right there! I face-palmed myself and walked down to my first hour, world cooking.

I met up with Allistor at lunch. Along with Vladimir, England, Norway, IceLand, and Bulgaria. I sat next to Romania and across from Allistor. Everyone was eating home-cooked meals from their nation, as per usual. Romania was having some odd Romanian pastries, Arthur was eating his burnt scone, Norway was sharing his fish with Icy, and Allistor was eating a little pie. I sipped my mineral water while reading Phantom of the Opera, my English assignment. Hosing English... French was so much more easy to understand.

England spoke up, "So, who is going to homecoming?" Norway, IceLand, and Bulgaria raised their hands. "Alright. Allistor, want to go with Ireland me?"

Romania dropped his metal fork, and everyone glanced at him. "S-Sorry... B-But why would you ask Allistor?" Thank you, Romania.

England shrugged. "I get a hot date? And he's not a bad dancer. I was going to go with the magic trio. But everyone already has a date." Norway shrugged.

Romania glared at England. "I didn't." Romania suddenly grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes. "Draga, will you be my date to Homecoming?"

All eyes were on me, making my face heat up. "S-Sure Vladimir. I already told you I w-would if my plans had changed." I said slyly.

Romania glared at Allistor, clearly annoyed and angry. Allistor himself looked angry, probably because a vampire was glaring at him with the look to kill. Allistor turned to Arthur. "Sure, love. I'd be honored to go with a homecoming nominee!"

Arthur smiled wildly. "Great. Ireland and I will pick you up. We can all go out to eat dinner together?" England glanced around the group. Everyone nodded. "How about that bread place, near the hotel? They have a lot of different options."

"Sounds good." Romania smiled, but I could see the wickedness behind those red eyes. He was planning something... Something evil.

"I'm up for food." Bulgaria smiled shyly. Romania giggled softly. "Oh, I'm going with Turkey, by the way."

"Nice. He's... strong. So, he'll protect you if anyone tries to dance with you." England teased.

Romania turned to me once more. "Promise you'll slow dance with me? I love to dance..." He gazed up into my eyes and my face heated up. "Mattieu..." Vladimir gently stroked my cheek, making me shiver.

"Y-Yes, w-w-we can dance." My heart was beating so fast, I thought Allistor could hear it. "I-I'm not that good but..."

"I'll happily teach you, Mattieu~" Vladimir seemed to purr against my shoulder.

"Ah... Mattieu? Are you alright? You're getting red." Norway looked at me. "More red then usual..."

"Yeah!" my voiced cracked, making Scotland surpass a laugh, "I-I just need to get ready for my next hour..."

"History?" Scotland smiled at me, and I had to pinch myself to keep from melting into the plastic seat.

"Y-Yeah... I-I should get going." I stood up with Vladimir and we both rushed into the locker halls.

Romania leaned against the purple lockers, "What was that, Mattieu? Why didn't you ask him...?"

"I have a question for you first." Vlad blinked, looking confused. "Why were you being so... so romantic? You made me all blushy and look stupid in front of Allistor!"

Vladimir smirked almost sexily. "Because you need someone to loosen you up. You're so up-tight around Scotty. You have next hour with him, no? Sit next to him and try to flirt a little."

I stuck my nose in the air. "No."

"Mattieu. You need to do this. You've been in love with him for years... This is our senior year. Don't you want to finally get a boyfriend?"

I bit my lip. "N-No... I love Allistor, alright? But I'm in school to learn how to improve my nation, Vladimir. I have no need for such a... a... meaningless relationship..."

"Is it because of Arthur?" Vladimir closed his eyes.

"No! T-They are brothers!"

Vladimir pointed over in the corner, two identical bodies were grinding against eachother.

"A-Ahh.. F-Feli..." Lovino panted softly.

"Ve~ You like it fratello~"

I blushed deeply. Romania smiled, "See? It's not unnatural for nations to date or even marry their siblings..."

"Are you trying to make me feel better? Or worse?" Vlad hugged me suddenly.

" I'm sorry... Forgive me?" I nodded. Really, how could I not forgive my best friend? He was sweet, cute, funny... and morbidly sexy. A different sexy from Allistors' sexy. Sexy like a vampire movies. Dark, seductive... like whispers in the dark. Like rose petals in the bath tub... I wonder what taking a bath with Vlad would be like... Or what dating him would be like...

The bell rang and Vlad looked up at me. "I need to go to Warfare Aid... I'll see you at the library after school? I know Allistor is going home with you." I nodded and walked off tword History.

Flirt with Allistor. Flirt with Allistor. Wink, lick your lips, rub his leg... do something! I sat down next to Allistor and smiled at him.

"Ey, Mattie~ So, you excited for Homecoming?"

"Not really... Not into hip-hop or dancing pressed up against five people at once..."

"Oh, well... I wouldn't mind dancing against you." I looked over at Allistor, who had a very light blush over his cheeks. "I-I mean..."

"A-Allistor..."

Allistor stood up suddenly. "I need to use the bathroom." he quickly rushed out of the class.

Allistor showed up half-way through class and smelt of pure cigarettes. He didn't speak much to me unless it was to know an answer or make a joke about how Canadians never has history.

After school I met up with Romania and Scotland at the library. Scotland still smelt of cigarettes and light mint. And Romania still looked pissed.

"Mattieu, want to go get our suits after school tomorrow?" Romania asked softly.

"Oh, Vladie, I'll take him, It's bad luck to see your date in his suit before the dance~" Scotland smiled.

"Fine, whatever. Mattieu, what do you wish the color scheme to be? I was thinking black but..."

"How about red, Romania? We both have it on our flags!"

Romania nodded. "Black and red it is." He gave me that same seductive smile. "See you tomorrow." He leaned up and lightly kissed my cheek. "Later, Draga." Romania vanished.

"Are you and Vladimir dating, Mattieu?" Allistor lightly grabbed mu shoulder.

"No, Allistor." I smiled, "He's just a very good friend. So, we are going shopping tomorrow?"

Allistor seemed to be relieved. "Yes, dear. I'm taking you to the mall sadly."

I nodded. Allistor seemed to hold my gaze for much longer then needed.

Soon, we were at Allistors house, and Ireland has making a big deal about video-taping Alli and I in bed together. It was awkward and funny, but seemed to be a serious deed to sweet little Ireland. Allistor packed up all his clothes and his laptop, as well as a spare pillow and soon we were off to my house.

At my house, Alfred was nowhere to be seen, so I grabbed two bottles of water and bag of popcorn and headed upstairs. As I opened my bedroom door, Alfred was already sitting on my bed.

"Hey bro! I heard Allistor was coming over! I got you some condoms!" Alfred yelled in my direction.

A huge blush lit my face. "A-America..." I sighed, "Get of my room. And take your shoes off when you enter the house!"

"Yes, mommy. So are you and Scotty going to be getting naughty tonight? 'Cause I need to know we buy ear-plugs or not!"

"N-No you hosing tart! We are just friends! Friends and nothing more!"

Scotland walked into the room. "Oui, hey America. How 'ave you been?"

"Pretty good, yo! How is my brother? Tight enou-"

"Alfred! I-I hear the ice cream truck!" I hoped he didn't realize it was October and far too cold for the Ice Cream man to drive around in England. Alfred ran down the stairs, leaving the useless items on my bed.

"Mattieu? A-Are those condoms?" Allistor started laughing. "For Homecoming night with Romania?"

"N-No! If you must know, Alfred forget them in here... A-And I like someone else..."

"Really, mate? Are you going ta tell me who, lad? Do I know the lucky lad?"

I nodded. "V-Very well, actually. Think it over while we do homework. And judging by all your questions in History, you need help."

"Thanks, dear." Allistor smiled and pulled out his book. "Let us get started!"

I was just stepping out of the shower, dripping wet and smelling of maple syrup, when Allistor knocked at the door. "Oui, Mattie? I need to piss." I sighed softly and quickly left the bathroom, a towel around my waist.

"T-There. Now I can change in pe-" I noticed Allistor was only in his boxers, and didn't shut the door totally to the bathroom. Just a little peak... he won't notice... I leaned over and saw his perfect pale back, his rough-dry legs, and his sexy emerald green boxers. I didn't dare look further.

"Mattieu, mind if I take a shower?" he called from the bathroom. I ducked behind the door and blushed deeply.

"Y-Yeah!" I reached into his open bag and grabbed his shampoo. "Here you go." I handed him his mint shampoo, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw his boxers laying on the floor. I blushed a bloody red and sat down on my bed, sliding on a pair of cotton red boxers and a white tank top.

Allistor came out a moment later, dripping wet hair, and a red towel tied around his waist very loosely. I wish it would fall... Please let the towel fall.

"Sorry that took so long, Mattieu." He smiled. "What time is it?"

"Nine-Fourty." I replied, glancing over at my clock.

"Want me to order our special pizza? My treat."

"Y-You don't need too!" Our pizza consisted of virgin oil instead of red sauce, garlic butter, extra cheese, and black/green olives. We could eat an extra-large alone.

"I've been craving it." He took out his phone and dialed Onips.

Half an hour later the pizza was delivered and Allistor was still in that sinful towel. I came upstairs with Ginger Ale, the pizza, napkins, and two plates.

As I opened the door, Allistor was naked and changing into a pair of white silk boxers. "Oui, Sorry! I-I thought you were going to be awhile."

I hid my face with a plate. "I-It's alright... W-What movie do you want to watch?"

"How about that new ballet movie? With the girl and the swan?"

"Black Swan? It's rather odd." I smiled. "But, I'll watch it,"

I set up Netflix on my XBox and quickly found the movie. We both binged out on pizza and ginger ale, and "boo"-ed at the TV when the lesbian seen came on. A few times, when the black swan would scare me, I'd grip Allistors arm and he's look at me with a sexy smile.

It was around two AM when we finished the pizza, ginger ale, and the two movies we wanted to watch.

"Mattieu... I'm really tired. Can we go to sleep, lad?"

I smiled sweetly down at the Scot. "Sure, Alli." I turned off my XBox and TV. I went to lay down next to Allistor, turned off the light and pulled the blanket over us.

"Mattieu... Why do you sleep with a tank on?" His strong fingers slide under the hem of my tank top and slide it over my head. I was blushing a deep red, and bit my tounge to surpass a gasp as his fingers grazed over my chest. "Now our body heat will transfer faster." He snaked his arms around my waist and chest. "S-So thin..."

"A-Allistor... I-I want to tell you something..." I spoke softly against his neck.

"Me first. I really hope you wake up on my chest again... And you should buy some of the mint shampoo... It made your hair so much softer..." he ran his long fingers thought my now-dry hair. I shivered. Take your chance! Look up and kiss him!

"I-I... I think I'm in love with someone... But how do I tell them?"

"Well, lad, a simple kiss should do the trick. You're too cute to get mad at... so take the risk and just kiss him."

I nodded. "Thank you, Allistor... Sweet dreams..."

"Same to you, Mattieu." Allistor tilted my head up, and I used the moonlight to gaze into his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, a little too close to the line of my lips.

I listened to his heart beat, which seemed to sooth his as much as me. He was soon snoring gently below me. "I love you, Allistor Kirkland." I leaned forward and gingerly kissed his lips. If only my first kiss could have been with him while he could kiss back...

I soon let sleep take me over, but Allistor seemed to stir slightly, and pulled me over him totally, my groin pressed against his. I couldn't help the thoughts that passed through my head. Nor could I help the temptation to run my fingers over the silky boxers... Slide them off... You can hear his deep moans... He might even moan your name... I shook my head and fell asleep again.

Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place-

I hit the snooze button but froze suddenly.

"M-Mattieu?" I looked up at Allistor, he had a sexy grin and a look of lust in his eyes. "You seem to be having a problem..." He motioned down between us. I was hard. Really hard...

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I just..." I was blushing a bright red.

Allistor slowly rolled his hips, making me gasp softly against his chest. "Calm down, lad, I'm hard too~ It's normal."

I nodded, still totally embraced. Oh gods... H-He's hard... A-And pressed against my... my erection... From the hot dream I was having about him! I stood up quickly, my boxers making a tent. I quickly covered it with my hands.

"Mattieu... You know, you could always use the bathroom? It'll be painful if you leave it..." I nodded.

"I-I'll be fine..." I walked over to my closet. Allistor called my name again. "W-What, Alli?"

"Look." I glanced over at Scotland. The boy who is my best friend. The boy who is my best friend. The boy who is naked, in my bed, a cigarette pressed between his lips.

My face heated up, my eyes tried to dart around and look at any place except the sinful place between his legs. "A-Allistor! Pl-Please get dressed..."

"You don't like this?" his voice was husky and sexy, and smoke blew my way... as soon as I breathed it in, something took over me.

I climbed onto the bed, straddled his athletic pelvis, and took the cigarette, taking a long drag. "I've never been more turned on in my life." I blew the grey smoke to the side.

"M-Mattieu..." Allistor slowly rolled his hips, making me give a soft moan. "D-Did you just... m-moan?" I looked down at him. His eyes were lusty and heavy. His lips were slightly parted, and he throbbed against my leg.

"N-No..." I shook my head. "C-Come on, we need to get ready." I slide the addictive cigarette into a empty pop can and got off the one person who I've never wanted to be this close to.

I got dressed in silence, as Allistor stood shocked. "Mattieu, what came over you just now... Y-You were so..." Allistor blushed lightly and slide his boxers back on. What came over me? Why did I get off you?

"What came over me?" I licked my lips slowly, and slid on my red sweat shirt. "Pride."

-END CHAPTER ONE-


End file.
